This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art. This section also provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
As a result of environmental and other concerns, plastic containers, more specifically polyester and even more specifically polyethylene terephthalate (PET) containers, are now being used more than ever to package numerous commodities previously packaged in glass containers. Manufacturers and fillers, as well as consumers, have recognized that PET containers are lightweight, inexpensive, recyclable and manufacturable in large quantities.
Manufacturers currently supply PET containers for various liquid commodities, such as juice and isotonic beverages. Suppliers often fill these liquid products into the containers while the liquid product is at an elevated temperature, typically between 68° C.-96° C. (155° F.-205° F.) and usually at approximately 85° C. (185° F.). When packaged in this manner, the hot temperature of the liquid commodity sterilizes the container at the time of filling. The bottling industry refers to this process as hot filling, and containers designed to withstand the process as hot-fill or heat-set containers.
The hot filling process is acceptable for commodities having a high acid content, but not generally acceptable for non-high acid content commodities. Nonetheless, manufacturers and fillers of non-high acid content commodities desire to supply their commodities in PET containers as well.
For non-high acid commodities, pasteurization and retort are the preferred sterilization process. Pasteurization and retort both present an enormous challenge for manufactures of PET containers in that heat-set containers cannot withstand the temperature and time demands required of pasteurization and retort.
Pasteurization and retort are both processes for cooking or sterilizing the contents of a container after filling. Both processes include the heating of the contents of the container to a specified temperature, usually above approximately 70° C. (approximately 155° F.), for a specified length of time (20-60 minutes). Retort differs from pasteurization in that retort uses higher temperatures to sterilize the container and cook its contents. Retort also applies elevated air pressure externally to the container to counteract pressure inside the container. The pressure applied externally to the container is necessary because a hot water bath is often used and the overpressure keeps the water, as well as the liquid in the contents of the container, in liquid form, above their respective boiling point temperatures.
PET is a crystallizable polymer, meaning that it is available in an amorphous form or a semi-crystalline form. The ability of a PET container to maintain its material integrity relates to the percentage of the PET container in crystalline form, also known as the “crystallinity” of the PET container. The following equation defines the percentage of crystallinity as a volume fraction:
      %    ⁢                  ⁢    Crystallinity    =                    ρ        -                  ρ          α                                      ρ          c                -                  ρ          α                      ×    100  where ρ is the density of the PET material; ραis the density of pure amorphous PET material (1.333 g/cc); and ρc is the density of pure crystalline material (1.455 g/cc).
Container manufactures use mechanical processing and thermal processing to increase the PET polymer crystallinity of a container. Mechanical processing involves orienting the amorphous material to achieve strain hardening. This processing commonly involves stretching a PET preform along a longitudinal axis and expanding the PET preform along a transverse or radial axis to form a PET container. The combination promotes what manufacturers define as biaxial orientation of the molecular structure in the container. Manufacturers of PET containers currently use mechanical processing to produce PET containers having approximately 20% crystallinity in the container's sidewall.
Thermal processing involves heating the material (either amorphous or semi-crystalline) to promote crystal growth. On amorphous material, thermal processing of PET material results in a spherulitic morphology that interferes with the transmission of light. In other words, the resulting crystalline material is opaque, and thus, generally undesirable. Used after mechanical processing, however, thermal processing results in higher crystallinity and excellent clarity for those portions of the container having biaxial molecular orientation. The thermal processing of an oriented PET container, which is known as heat setting, typically includes blow molding a PET preform against a mold heated to a temperature of approximately 120° C.-130° C. (approximately 248° F.-266° F.), and holding the blown container against the heated mold for approximately three (3) seconds. Manufacturers of PET juice bottles, which must be hot-filled at approximately 85° C. (185° F.), currently use heat setting to produce PET bottles having an overall crystallinity in the range of approximately 25-35%.
After being hot-filled, the heat-set containers are capped and allowed to reside at generally the filling temperature for approximately five (5) minutes at which point the container, along with the product, is then actively cooled prior to transferring to labeling, packaging, and shipping operations. The cooling reduces the volume of the liquid in the container. This product shrinkage phenomenon results in the creation of a vacuum within the container. Generally, vacuum pressures within the container range from 1-300 mm Hg less than atmospheric pressure (i.e., 759 mm Hg-460 mm Hg). If not controlled or otherwise accommodated, these vacuum pressures result in deformation of the container, which leads to either an aesthetically unacceptable container or one that is unstable.
In many instances, container weight is correlated to the amount of the final vacuum present in the container after this fill, cap and cool down procedure, that is, the container is made relatively heavy to accommodate vacuum related forces. Similarly, reducing container weight, i.e., “lightweighting” the container, while providing a significant cost savings from a material standpoint, requires a reduction in the amount of the final vacuum. Typically, the amount of the final vacuum can be reduced through various processing options such as the use of nitrogen dosing technology, minimize headspace or reduce fill temperature. One drawback with the use of nitrogen dosing technology however is that the maximum line speeds achievable with the current technology is limited to roughly 200 containers per minute. Such slower line speeds are seldom acceptable. Additionally, the dosing consistency is not yet at a technological level to achieve efficient operations. Minimizing headspace requires more precession during filling, again resulting in slower line speeds. Reducing fill temperature is equally disadvantageous as it limits the type of commodity suitable for the container.
Typically, container manufacturers accommodate vacuum pressures by incorporating structures in the container sidewall. Container manufacturers commonly refer to these structures as vacuum panels. Traditionally, these paneled areas have been semi-rigid by design, unable to accommodate the high levels of vacuum pressures currently generated, particularly in lightweight containers.
Development of technology options to achieve an ideal balance of light-weighting and design flexibility are of great interest. According to the principles of the present teachings, an alternative vacuum absorbing capability is provided within both the container body and base. Traditional hot-fill containers accommodate nearly all vacuum forces within the body (or sidewall) of the container through deflection of the vacuum panels. These containers are typically provided with a rigid base structure that substantially prevents deflection thereof and thus tends to be heavier than the rest of the container.
In contrast, POWERFLEX technology, offered by the assignee of the present application, utilizes a lightweight base design to accommodate nearly all vacuum forces. However, in order to accommodate such a large amount of vacuum, the POWERFLEX base must be designed to invert, which requires a dramatic snap-through from an outwardly curved initial shape to an inwardly curved final shape. This typically requires that the sidewall of the container be sufficiently rigid to allow the base to activate under vacuum, thus requiring more weight and/or structure within the container sidewall. Neither the traditional technology nor POWERFLEX system offers the optimal balance of a thin light-weight container body and base that is capable of withstanding the necessary vacuum pressures.
Therefore, an object of the present teachings is to achieve the optimal balance of weight and vacuum performance of both the container body and base. To achieve this, in some embodiments, a hot-fill container is provided that comprises a lightweight, flexible base design that is easily moveable to accommodate vacuum, but does not require a dramatic inversion or snap-through, thus eliminating the need for a heavy sidewall. The flexible base design serves to complement vacuum absorbing capabilities within the container sidewall. Furthermore, an object of the present teachings is to define theoretical light weighting limits and explore alternative vacuum absorbing technologies that create additional structure under vacuum.
The container body and base of the present teachings can each be lightweight structures designed to accommodate vacuum forces either simultaneously or in sequence. In any event, the goal is for both the container body and base to absorb a significant percentage of the vacuum. By utilizing a lightweight base design to absorb a portion of the vacuum forces enables an overall light-weighting, design flexibility, and effective utilization of alternative vacuum absorbing capabilities on the container sidewall. It is therefore an object of the present teachings to provide such a container. It should be understood, however, that in some embodiments some principles of the present teachings, such as the base configurations, can be used separate from other principles, such as the sidewall configurations, or vice versa.
The present teachings provide for a plastic container including an upper portion, a base, a plurality of surface features, and a substantially cylindrical portion. The upper portion has a mouth defining an opening into the container. The base is movable to accommodate vacuum forces generated within the container thereby decreasing the volume of the container. The plurality of surface features are included with the base and are configured to accommodate vacuum forces. The substantially cylindrical portion extends between the upper portion and the base.
The present teachings further provide for a plastic container including an upper portion, a base, a plurality of adjacent equilateral triangular features, and a substantially cylindrical portion. The base is movable to accommodate vacuum forces generated within the container thereby decreasing the volume of the container. The plurality of adjacent triangular features protrude from the base and are configured to accommodate vacuum forces. The substantially cylindrical portion extends between the upper portion and the base.
The present teachings also provide for a plastic container including an upper portion, a base, a plurality of adjacent equilateral triangular features, and a substantially cylindrical portion. The upper portion has a mouth defining an opening into the container. The base is movable to accommodate vacuum forces generated within the container thereby decreasing the volume of the container. The plurality of adjacent equilateral triangular features protrude from about 50% of the base and are configured to accommodate vacuum forces. The triangular features are spaced apart from both a central pushup of the base and a wall of the base. The substantially cylindrical portion extends between the upper portion and the base. The triangular features are formed from a mold including a plurality of peaks and troughs corresponding to the equilateral triangular features. The peaks are aligned along a first plane and the troughs are aligned along a second plane extending parallel to the first plane.
The present teachings further provide for a polymeric container including an upper portion defining an opening to an interior volume of the container. A base is movable to accommodate vacuum forces generated within the container, thereby decreasing the volume of the container. A substantially cylindrical sidewall extends between the upper portion and the base. A rigid, central pushup portion of the base is at an axial center of the base. A central longitudinal axis of the container extends through a center of the central pushup portion. A flexible diaphragm of the base extends outward from the central pushup portion.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.